


Face Time

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Are we all just ignoring, Brotherhood timeline, Other, Prom and Noct sure hopes so, in shady prison interrogation, or is something else perhaps going on, poor prom and noct finds out, that ignis has apparently been trained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Are we...not talking about the fact that Ignis has apparently been trained in some sort of shady prison interrogation technics?Because i can't help but think that this probably happened at some point....





	Face Time

"Hurry up, my stomach's rumbling!" Whining, Prompto jumped from foot to foot in Noct's kitchen. "What's wrong with the microwave?"

"I don't know." Pressing buttons hard and randomly didn't seem to help; Noctis scowled at the machine and the cold bowl of food in his hand. They were both starving after Gladio's grueling training. "Better call Specs. He can help."

"Yeah, but didn't he have his evening classes today?"

Noct shrugged away Prompto's worry with the absolute conviction of a Prince. 

"He's told me it's a pretty hands-on class. We won't disturb them, it will only take a minute." He punched some buttons on his phone with better result than the microwave. "I'll face time him, it will be faster that way."

After only two rings, the call was answered. 

"Yes, Noct?" Ignis face came into view, as calm and collected as always. 

Both boys recoiled. 

"Um...." Noctis was aware of how thin and reedy his voice suddenly sounded but he couldn't make it stop. Ignis face filled most of the screen, but the room behind it looked very bare, tiles on the wall and a single light bulb hanging from the roof. "Um. Hi, Specs. Um. We have some problem with the microwave?" The words  sounded very much like a plea coming out of Nocts mouth.

"Ah. Of course. Let me see it." The bookish advisor leaned a little to the side. A steel table came into view behind him, several large knives and cleavers placed in meticolous order on it. "Yes, just place the food in the oven, turn the heat up to middle and oh, about seven minutes should do it." He leaned the other way. Something was burning with a redish glow on the other side of him. "Take it out, stirr it, and Another htree minutes."

"O-kay," Prompto said from somewhere behind Noct, barely daring to peak out. "We'll...do that. Sorry for interupting you in...whatever you were doing."

"Not at all." Adjusting his glasses, Ignis smiled. "I am here to serve in whatever way I can, of course."

"Yeah. Of course." Noctis closed his eyes for a second, then blurted out. "You got some blood on your cheek, Specs."

"How unsightly." From somewhere an imaculate napkin came into view and Ignis blotted away the offending liquid. "My appologice."

"Sure. Uh, Iggy....what is....what is that sound? In the background?" Noct couldn't help himself, he had to ask. The sound was thin and high and sounded very much, far too much, like a a drawn out scream.

"Oh, nothing that needs concern you, your highness. if we are done here, might I return to my class? it was just getting interesting."

"Yeah. Yeah, you do that. See you...tomorrow."

"Indeed. Have a Lovely evening." And he hung up.

Noct and Prompto stared at the phone for a long while until Prompto cleared his throat, scrambling his brain for an explanation. 

"Those classes Ignis is taking...they are cooking classes, right? I mean, cutting meat and stuff? Gotta be hygenic and things like that?" He almost pleaded. 

Noct nodded vigorously,  trying to convince himself. 

"And that sound was somekind of food preperation machine right? One that was turned up, really, really loud." Noct nodded again. Yes. That musts be it. Any other option was....impossible to think about. 

But they made sure to be extra polite around Ignis the following weeks. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Face to Face Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744648) by [MLWood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood)




End file.
